SpoilOpilous
by CoolCarrot
Summary: "A harsh scream emanated from behind the gigantic rocks that had just fallen. A cry that sounded exactly like Merlin's." Can't wait until season 4? Here, there are one-shots based on S4 spoilers. There's more info on how it works in the A/N of chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1: The Rock Fall 'Part One'

**A/N: I've been reading up on some spoilers and had an idea. What if I could create a story out of them? That's what I'm going to do.**

**I'm going to give one or more factual spoilers per chapter as a brief summary. Then I'll create a one-shot out of it with some real spoilers involved. I'll put on my version of how I think the Merlin episode/scenes would be and what would happen next. Maybe even add in a bit of drama just for fun. :) **

**I called it, Spoil-Opilous because it just seems to fit my creation. "Spoil" stands for "spoilers" and "Opilous" kind of reminds me of the word "mania". It's like a synonym, I suppose. So the title is fairly straightforward. **

**Also, this is a friendship fic but it could be seen as slash because it's based on season 4 spoilers, which are very similar to the episodes. People easily pick out slash in the Merlin episodes, so why couldn't they here? It's for any kind of person, but I wrote this based on friendship so don't worry friendship-stories-only-people. This **_**is**_** the right fiction for you. :)**

**I must warn you, do not read this if you don't want spoilers for season 4; it comes out in the UK in September or October 2011. I, myself can't wait!**

**(I~I)**

**Chapter One: The Rock Fall that Led to a Hug**

**Here is the spoiler for today:**

**Scene from episode 6 – season 4:**

Arthur and Gwaine are searching for Merlin whilst joking about with each other. Up ahead, something moves in the muddy grass; Merlin staggers out from a canopy of tree branches. Arthur dismounts from his horse and embraces Merlin. He says that when the rock fall happened, they thought that they'd lost them.

Go to my profile for a part of the script from 4x06 (where I get some of the dialogue from). The script is all involved in this spoiler.

**My one-shot version (half fictional and true for episode 6 – most of the dialogue from the second scene is correct):**

"Merlin, do _not _move another muscle." commanded Arthur as he stood frozen.

"I'll be careful…" said Merlin as he slowly began tip-toeing underneath a large pile of rocks. The warlock couldn't make one false move. It would lead to catastrophic events.

"I want you to stay still. We'll find another way – I'll go even."

"No way. I haven't been protecting your royal ass all this time to let you die now. Besides, I'm lighter than you." reasoned Merlin as he looked above himself again. The rock forms created a dangerous, 15-foot passageway. Short but deadly.

The men were in a large crevice – approximately two metres wide. The two walls on either side of themselves were both tall rock faces. Loose slabs of rock were wedged dangerously between the walls. Shaking the insecure stones beneath their feet could cause the rocks above, to fall. That would lead to serious injuries or even death.

"There must be another way, mate…" Gwaine was also determined to keep Merlin from harms reach.

"If you're suggesting climbing back down to face the bandits that chased us up here, forget it." Merlin paused, "There is more of a chance making it through this way. Do you even realise how many armed men are down there?" He turned his head to face the men behind him.

"No, Merlin. I won't let you. You can't." said Arthur firmly.

"Arthur's right –" Unfortunately, Gwaine or Arthur's words of wisdom had no affect on Merlin as he'd already started slowly making his way through the wide crevice.

The man gradually placed one boot-covered foot in front of the other over the uneven stone – he was now a third in.

Merlin began to get overconfident; he took less care with every step. "See, I'm doing fine – whoa!" The man got distracted and tripped over an uneven rock. He smacked face first onto the ground shaking everything around him.

Everyone froze solid. This was it, or was it? Nothing was happening; nothing was falling.

"Ha-ha!" Arthur sounded of maniac laughter that was created by pure happiness. His friend was okay! Wide smiles crept onto everyone's faces. Arthur's hysterics reminded the warlock of the time when his master _thought_ he'd killed the dragon.

Everyone's glee didn't last long though. The sound of Arthur's loud voice had caused a rumbling from the rocks. Bits of dust and rubble were now showering lightly from above.

"Merlin… RUN!" shouted Gwaine. The warlock didn't need to be told twice. He jumped from the ground and sprinted with the occasional stumble to the end of the passageway. Large rocks and pebbles rained from above – just narrowly missing him.

Arthur and Gwaine watched with horror as everything around Merlin collapsed until – _wham! _A large boulder dropped in front of the men obscuring their view of Merlin and vice versa.

Seconds after, a harsh scream emanated from behind the gigantic rock. A scream that sounded exactly like the warlock's.

"MERLIN!" roared Gwaine and Arthur synchronized - but no sound replied. All was silent.

**(I~I)**

"Personally, I like to know I've done well." Gwaine paused for a moment as he looked into the other man's blue eyes. "A pat on the back at least." He gestured his hands in the air as he spoke; soon quickly placing his sweaty hands back on the reins of his horse.

"Is that why you're helping me today?" asked Arthur with amused interest. The two men continued trekking through the shin-deep mud as they talked. They were positioned next to each other on their brown-coated horses as they plodded through the many swamps.

The men had both managed to climb down from the high rocks and get their horses back once they'd found out the bandits had disappeared – most likely expecting they were dead from the rock fall.

Now the knights' were on a quest in search of Merlin – that was if he was still out there… Unfortunately, the two men had to travel around the cliffs to get to the other side because it was blocked off with fallen boulders. This meant that they had to journey through swamps.

"No. I'm helping you because we've got to find Merlin." Gwaine tore his eyes from Arthur's and stared to the ground ahead of him. His mop of sweat-slick curls bouncing softly as his horse trudged through the thick bog.

"And finding him will be reward enough?" Arthur raised his eyebrows, as he looked left to Gwaine's turned head.

The brunette-haired knight nodded as he smiled. "Exactly."

"See, you're not such a bad person." Arthur and Gwaine tried to keep their personalities light and cheerful – they aimed not to think of what could have become of Merlin.

But the brunette knight seemed to be enjoying the conversation regardless.

Gwaine smiled with closed lips while looking extremely pleased with himself. His smile was then wiped off his face as he considered something else. The knight's eyes narrowed broodingly as he thought.

"Actually, I'm kind of hoping he'll say 'thank you'." he paused thoughtfully, "Or something along the lines of 'Gwaine, you must be the best knight alive." the knight put on a poor imitation of Merlin by heightening the pitch of his voice considerably. "You trekked three miles of muddy swamps, you fought off countless mercenaries, you rode the fastest man has ever ridden and you still look good'."

Gwaine's changed his voice back to normal, "Yeah, something like that." he nodded his head thoughtfully.

Arthur gave a sigh at the knight's sense of humour; he relaxed deeply into the saddle on his horse. Minutes later, he quickly perked up again when he saw some curious movement in the long muddy grass, about 20 feet ahead. It was still light out but the dark colours of the swamp made it difficult to distinguish exactly what was going on.

If Merlin were okay, then he would attempt to make his way back to Camelot, which would involve coming through this way but in the other direction.

Arthur brought his horse to a stop and raised his hand to silence Gwaine. The knight followed the silent order and slowed his steed's movement noticeably.

The two men slowly began inching forward, very aware of the potential dangers that could be surrounding them. They prayed that it wasn't those vicious bandits they'd only just managed to escape from earlier.

The figure moved again. Everything was quiet. There were no birds chirping anymore or was there any movement in the tall trees. The only thing noticeable was the sound of Gwaine and Arthur breathing softly as adrenaline pumped through their blood furiously.

Arthur unsheathed his sword; the sharp sound emanated through the warm swamp. He pointed the long weapon at the movement.

"Declare yourself." He stated boldly.

The bushes moved again and shock threw itself onto Arthur as he stared. There he saw a muddy, bog-ridden Merlin stagger from the canopy of trees.

"I declare you 'bog man'." commented Gwaine as he smiled merrily. It seemed he was the only person noticing his crack about Merlin because Arthur and the warlock seemed to make some kind of unknown connection when they saw each other.

Merlin's blue tunic was ripped in places; showing painful bloody wounds and grazes. His face was an unnatural pasty colour with large dark smudges beneath his eyes. The warlock stood with a lethargic posture – he seemed ready to collapse at any second.

"Ar-rthur…" Merlin croaked out as he reached forward with a feeble arm. The man slowly edged forward and Arthur noticed that he had a sizeable limp in his step.

Merlin's left leg had a mangled look; he was practically dragging it along behind himself. Even through his pant-covered his legs and boot-covered feet, the injury was so obvious that it was difficult not to notice. The lower limb seemed bad; it had a deformed look to it. A falling rock must have crushed it. The man's foot was twisted abnormally to his left, while the rest of his leg stood straight and usual.

Arthur sheathed his sword and speedily dismounted from his horse. He wadded through the thick mud and over to Merlin. Luckily, where the warlock was standing, only a thin layer of sludge covered the ground. Arthur couldn't imagine pulling that tender leg through squelchy muck.

When the man reached Merlin, he pulled him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms securely around the other's body. The warlock was surprised at first but he soon melted into the warmth. His arms were stuck to his sides tightly as Arthur hugged him. Sweat and blood mingled together as the men moulded together like brothers – Arthur rested his chin on the other's shoulder while Merlin's cheek was pressed above Arthur's armour-covered chest.

"When the rock fall happened, I thought that we'd lost you." said Arthur softly with his eyes closed, as he held the man before him.

"I-it's n-not an easy t-task getting rid of me, Arthur. Y-you should know t-that by now." said Merlin in a husky voice as he put on a weak smile – he too had his eyes shut.

Arthur was amazed at how easygoing his servant was. It looked as if he'd been through hell, yet he was still cracking jokes.

"When you two girls' have finished, I'd like to get going." said Gwaine loudly as he smiled at the sight before him. Those men could be so cruel to each other at times, but at the end of the day they'd always be there for each other. "The tavern can only wait so long. I hear it calling to me."

"Right." said Arthur coming to realisation. He pulled away from Merlin feeling slightly awkward as he gazed at the man before him. Merlin clutched onto the tree next to him to keep from falling over – his ankle _really _hurt. "If you ever—" Arthur dragged out the third word, "—tell anybody," he paused, "about what just happened, I'll make your life hell." His eyes were wide with seriousness.

"D-don't you already do that?" The warlock raised an eyebrow and put on a poor effort of what you'd call a 'serious' face. He almost immediately found himself cracking up into laughter.

Arthur soon joined in laughing with his friend. Even though it hadn't been that long, he'd now learnt once again, to never take that stunning smile for granted.

Arthur also cursed mentally as he soon realised that his servant had just pulled the same phrase on him again – but oh well. He was Merlin, and Arthur loved him for it.

**Well, that was exciting! Should I make it a two-shot about Arthur and Gwaine caring for Merlin and more explanations on how everything happened before moving onto the next spoiler? Or should I just leave it be and move onto another?**

**Take your pick; just review :) Also, can you please review about what you thought of the whole spoiler one-shot for season 4? I want feedback. **

**By the way, that first scene was entirely mine – I only got the idea from the spoiler. And most of those Gwaine jokes were mine like, **_**"The tavern can only wait so long. I hear it calling to me." **_

**Basically, I made up everything by using that one paragraph stated above. I created the whole "Merlin has an injured leg scenario".**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rock Fall 'Part Two'

**A/N: From the amount of reviews I received, most claimed they wanted a two-shot to chapter one. I've decided to do just that. No one misses out on anything. There will be another chapter with a different spoiler next update.**

**Hope you all enjoy what I've put together. Next chappie should be up much sooner than this one was :)**

****(I~I)**  
><strong>

**Chapter Two: The Rock Fall that Led to a Hug 'Part Two'**

"How bad is your leg?" asked Arthur. He directed the question to the young warlock in front of him.

"I'm c-certain my ankle is broken." replied Merlin throatily.

"It's hard to believe you've been dragging _that _along all this way?" Arthur nodded his head to Merlin's swollen ankle. "I must say… You're no ordinary servant."

"You can say that again." said the warlock knowingly.

"Sit." ordered the prince. Merlin obliged happily; he slowly lowered himself gently onto the dirty ground. Keeping his legs straight and using a flimsy tree for support, the servant was able to sit without hurting himself further. Both his limbs were stretched out in front of himself carefully.

"What exactly happened back there?" asked Arthur as he made his way over to the man before him. He kneeled down.

"S-Soon after the rock fall divided us, a heavy stone landed on my leg." explained Merlin croakily. He sat clutching the trunk of a thin tree that was situated on his right side. It refrained him from falling backwards.

Arthur nodded with understanding. That was why Merlin had screamed. He brought his hands to the man's limb and began inspecting it carefully.

"Then, another rock came my way; it struck my head, knock–" Merlin hissed with pain as Arthur prodded softly at his inflamed ankle. The warlock's foot was twisted unnaturally to the left. It lay limply on the grimy ground.

Merlin regained his composure and continued speaking, "It struck my head, knocking me unconscious."

This made sense. Arthur now understood why Merlin didn't respond when they had called his name several times after the rock fall.

"I see." Arthur paused, "I'm going to take your boot off, your ankle injury must be really serious if it hurt when it was touched through the shoe." he declared sincerely.

Arthur placed his calloused hands on the worn leather of Merlin's boot. He carefully unbuckled each of the four straps, which held the shoe securely on the warlock's left foot. Once the footwear was loose enough, the man gently slid the soft material off. He then pulled down the warlock's cream woollen sock to reveal an extremely distended ankle.

Blotches of dark purple bruises covered the swollen skin. His displaced anklebone protruded outwards into the thin layers of flesh, giving it a larger look than the swelling already caused it to have. The sight made Arthur feel slightly nauseous and he'd seen plenty of injuries throughout his life. Feeling somewhat queasy from looking at this really said something.

"What you manage to get yourself into, Merlin…" mumbled Arthur. "Gwaine!" he suddenly shouted while he crouched next to the warlock. "Would you please grab me some bandages?"

"Yep, give it a moment." replied the knight loudly as he dismounted from his horse. The sounds of rough material been rubbed and buckles been undone could easily be heard. All the noise soon disappeared though; bleak vibes wafted through the musky air. "Sire, we have a problem." Gwaine said whilst holding the brown-leather saddlebag open.

Arthur stood straight up; he craned his neck, trying to see what his knight was going on about.

That sentence that Gwaine had uttered was a problem in itself. He _never _called Arthur, _sire. _Something was definitely wrong. "What is it this time?" he asked anxiously – although he was careful not to let fear show through his voice, face, or body.

"Those bandits raided through all of our belongings. There's almost nothing left." said Gwaine solemnly.

"Great. Just, great." said Arthur sarcastically as he threw his hands in the air. His dread was washed away with rage. The man then lowered his voice to a normal tone again. "Merlin, rip off your shirt." he stared down at the servant.

"What?" asked the warlock shocked.

Arthur gave Merlin a scrutinising look. "Not like that, you idiot. Rip some of the hem of your shirt off. I need to make a bandage."

The warlock felt like an idiot all right – well, more than he already was, as Arthur would put it. "Oh, right." he uttered. Merlin paused thoughtfully. "I see what you're trying to do, but wouldn't it be easier to just use my neckerchief?" asked the servant in a slightly hoarse voice. He raised an eyebrow.

Arthur shot the warlock a quick look of daggers. The man really didn't like being corrected. "Yes it would, give it to me." he held a hand out. Merlin untied his red neckerchief and held the scarf in the air for Arthur to take.

The knight snatched it off of his servant angrily. He then unfolded and refolded the rough material into what would be known as a long bandage. Arthur ran the scarlet fabric through his fingers, smoothing it out until he was totally satisfied with his handiwork.

The man then gently raised Merlin's left foot a few inches off the ground and rested the warlock's sweaty heel on the palm of his hand.

The boy suppressed a cry. Any movement in his left leg was painful.

Using the cushioning hand, Arthur used his fingertips to hold down the beginning of the frayed material. With his free hand, he slowly wrapped the cloth tight around his servant's ankle several times, until finally tucking away the loose end, into the improvised bandage he'd created.

Arthur lowered the man's foot and immediately, Merlin felt the pain in his ankle ease up. The firm hold of his neckerchief felt good along his skin.

Arthur stood up. "We'll have to ride fast if we want to journey back to Camelot before dark." he said loudly as he stared into the almost-setting sun.

"Right." replied Gwaine. He re-buckled the saddlebags and mounted his horse. The knight kicked into a trot while he held the reins of Arthur's chestnut steed; he slowly began guiding the horses over to the men.

Arthur put his hands on his hips. "Now, _Mer_lin. Do you remember what I told you earlier?" he asked as the warlock steadily raised his self up using the flimsy tree he already held onto.

"Yes. You said, that if I told anyone that, _you_, were expressing your feelings to, _me_, through a friendly gesture, then _you_ would make my life hell." replied Merlin shrewdly. His voice was much clearer now, it didn't sound as hoarse.

"That's not what I said, and I wasn't expressing anything to you." responded Arthur. He furrowed his brow.

"Yes, you were. You were worried that you'd lost me." The warlock smirked with satisfaction.

"Merlin." Arthur paused. "Shut up." And there was actually silence. This astounded the knight. Merlin never listened to him –

"Since you can't make my life hell anymore than what you do already, it seems that I _can_ tell anybody about what happened today." Arthur had spoken too soon.

"You will not," The blond man held up held up a warning finger. "Do anything of the sort."

The warlock ignored this and began mumbling to himself. He made sure his master could still hear him though. "…Maybe I should tell the queen about it…"

"Merlin, there is no queen."

"You sure?" he tilted his head slightly, "I thought that there was something going on between you and Gwen…. You know…, your future wife?" Merlin smirked. "She may not be queen now, but there's still plenty of time. Then the children will come and…"

Arthur smacked his servant hard over the head. The warlock wobbled and nearly fell over from the force, thank goodness for the tree.

"You done?" asked Gwaine. Merlin and Arthur looked over to the knight. "This is rather amusing, but I think it best if we got moving."

The blond man shot Merlin a glare and responded to Gwaine. "I agree."

"So the mission will be left unfinished, yes?" asked the brunette knight.

"Really, Gwaine." Arthur sighed. "Have you even looked at Merlin properly? He needs to see a physician as soon as possible and we have hardly any supplies to complete the task anyway."

"I guess you're right, sire." He exhaled deeply.

"Aren't I always?"

Gwaine and Merlin simultaneously turned their faces to one another wearing the same, certain look. Both shared awkward, unsure glances. Their heads were tilted slightly as they bit their bottom lips questioningly. After staring at each other for several long seconds, both scrunched up their noses and shook their head in agreement. "Nah…"

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't all too bad. I enjoyed it but next chappie will be much more interesting. I just couldn't resist putting in the banter-filled bromance. :D**

**Please forgive me if the type of pain Merlin felt through his ankle was inaccurate, or if the broken ankle wasn't described properly. I've never broken a bone in my life so I had to take a guess to what if would look/feel like.**

**Next update will be sooner :) It will involve a spoiler one shot, hopefully only one this time… **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Blossoming Friendship

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry for the lateness. The next ones shouldn't be this late. I went through a non-English period. It happens to me occasionally. When I hardly feel like writing, reading etc. I also was on holiday for 2 weeks. But I'm back and will have lots of better spoiler-one-shots up frequently because I know I'm going to have to get a lot out before the show airs in Britain. **

**I was already going to do this one but **_**ArodieltheElfofRohan **_**prompted me to do it earlier. By the way, go and check out their fiction, "You Know You're Obsessed with Merlin When" because I'm sure if you're reading this, then you **_**are**_** obsessed. Hehehehe. I love it, so you should too. **

**Now go and drop them and me a review! :D**

**(I~I)**

**Chapter Three: A Blossoming Friendship**

**Music I Listened to While Writing:**

- Friendship to Last **–** Two Steps From Hell (Please listen to this while reading. It goes _really_ well with it)

**Spoiler: **

Colin filmed scenes in the lower town with Angel, where an upset Merlin throws a plate to the ground while Gwen tries to calm him down.

There is also another reason why Merlin can't reveal his secret to Arthur.

**Added Notes:**

I've heard Gwen learns of Merlin's magic so I've made it that she already has in this chappie. The same with Gwaine. And that Gwen is already married to Arthur in this one because that occurs some time in series 4.

**My One-Shot Version:**

"No, Gwen. I can't." He shook his head.

A man and woman walked briskly side-by-side. They held plates, blankets and food in their arms. These items were being taken to some refugees who were presently dwelling in the lower town.

The woman's head was faced desperately at her friend, "But you must, Merlin!"

The pair quickly turned a sharp left down an empty path residing in Camelot's middle town.

"It doesn't work like that." The man's eyes were glued to the various items in his arms.

Gwen raised her eyebrows a little higher. "Well, how should it work then?"

The woman realised she'd spoken out of turn and hurt her friend. She saw Merlin's figure slump further and his eyes shift around uneasily.

"I'm sorry; I mean, why can't you tell him?" She softened her voice. "There must be more than you just being scared of dying."

"I-I can't say…" Merlin continued looked down dejectedly.

The friends' turned down another corner. This one led to an even darker and lonelier alleyway. They were now in the outskirts of the lower and middle town's. Not many lived here, and even if they did, they weren't generally out at dusk.

The woman burst into her exhausting statements again. "But you must tell him! If Gwaine, Gaius, Lancelot and I know of your magic, then why can't he?"

Merlin stopped walking. Gwen followed suit. He was finally looking into her eyes. "Gwen! I haven't kept my secret this long, to reveal it now!"

"But if you trust me, surely you trust Arthur not to turn you in." She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Haven't you been listening? There is another reason why I can't tell him!" The man shoved the items he held to his left arm and with his right hand; he picked up a white plate that resided in the pile.

"But—"

"Damn it, Gwen!" Merlin smashed the plate he held, to the cobbled ground. Pieces of the ceramic material littered the dark stone floor. Silence floated around until he dropped the remaining objects he held.

Merlin spoke quietly, "Just leave me alone…"

With his back now to her, he walked over to the alley's wall and placed an empty hand on the rock. His forehead too, rested against the icy stone.

"No, I won't leave you." Gwen ran over to her friend and positioned a hand on his shoulder. "You _can_ trust me Merlin…"

The servant sighed in relinquish and shrunk to the ground. He turned over so his back was now against the wall. Gwen put down her own items and sat next to him. He slowly began explaining what had happened in the past few days.

"Oh my goodness… I'm _so _sorry." Gwen wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and she cried into his shoulder.

After a minute or so, she lifted her head to speak. "I don't usually do others crying but this— this is terrible!"

"Shh… It's okay." he hushed.

Merlin wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was determined not to cry. They sat there for a few minutes before the woman began speaking once again.

"I'm sorry…" She repeated before wiping her eyes while sniffing.

"Let's go before anyone misses us. I'm not sure they'll approve of us being alone in this alleyway together. Especially a lowly servant with the new and proud, Queen of Camelot."

Gwen smiled. "You're going to be okay then?"

"Yes," _for now at least… _

**Okay, that was not Gwen/Merlin in any romantic way. Just two best friends getting their difficulties out in the open with each other. :) But feel free to take it in any way you want. Next chapter should involve Merlin and Arthur because that's always a lot of fun. **

**I also don't know the other new reason why Merlin can't reveal his secret to Arthur. It's probably already been used somewhere in Fanfiction but what the writers of the show have done, I don't know. If anyone has the answer or finds out a little later on, please could you tell me? I'll mention you in a future chapter if you ever find out and give the reason why so others can be enlightened too.**

**My mum has also just published a book called, _Just Like That_. Please go check it out at, www (dot) janetpoole (dot) com**

**I'm telling people about it, so I can prove that I can get many hits on her website by using Fanfiction. I also want the best for her. So even just visiting for a second would be great, but once you're there I'm sure you'll want to look around a bit. It's got some pretty interesting things… :)**

**Spare a few moments to review? *puppy-dog eyes* ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Deathly Pale

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter. I didn't have much time but wanted to get one last chappie out before season 4 airs on October 1****st**** in Britain. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and read this. It means a lot. :D**

**And a special thanks to _ArodieltheElfofRohan_ who is really one of the only reasons that this chapter made it out onto fanfiction. I was so busy, but they managed to convince to me to make this one last chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: Deathly Pale**

"We have to get him to Gaius." said Arthur seriously.

"What, and abandon the quest?" asked Leon with slight disbelief.

The prince stood solemnly; he stared sincerely into the knight's eyes. "He saved my life. I can't watch him die."

"A-Arthur…"

Leon and Arthur both turned their heads to see Merlin lying on the ground with his eyes shut. He was muttering in his sleep. The servant had constantly being slipping in and out of consciousness, since, _since_ the accident.

"Just look at him." Arthur held out a frustrated hand. "He won't make it if we continue with the quest!"

Right he was. Merlin's skin was deathly pale; his lips tinged blue. The warlock lay slumped against the side of the rocky well; his legs straight, on the cold cobblestone floor. A thin brown blanket covered him from the waist down.

The prince ran a hand through his hair with uncertainty. All the anger that had been swept from him with his last outburst of rage. Seeing Merlin like this had also helped him exchange his anger with sorrow. Arthur was thinking rationally again. "What are we going to do." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

**So, this fiction has now come to an end. I'm sorry that it wasn't filled with that many chapters but I have being rather busy. Make sure you check out the season 4 trailer on my YouTube channel. It's great! My username is, **_**g2lm4l. **_**That stands for, **_**Got to Love Merlin for Life.**_

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D I LOVE reviews! They're fantastic!  
><strong>


End file.
